


Our Cute Maknae~

by Zeroblitz_123



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Guanlin-centric, Lai Guanlin-centric, M/M, Oneshot collections
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeroblitz_123/pseuds/Zeroblitz_123
Summary: Everyone loves Guanlin (even I do)This fanfic is about multiple oneshots about anyone x Guanlin.If you do plan on reading this then I hope you enjoy! ^^





	1. Maknae Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Maknae line and Guanlin moments 
> 
> Ships: PanWink, PanHwi, PanDeep and PanCham

"Guanlin ah~" Guanlin stopped looking down at his tablet and looked up to see Daehwi standing at his door. Jinyoung ran up to Guanlin's bed and sat down. 

"What are you doing?" Jinyoung peeked at Guanlin's tablet. "I'm looking at pictures of Wooseok and I, look there I am with Wooseok hyung!" He pointed at the picture enthusiastically. 

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, "yeah well whatever, anyways I was wondering if you wanted some different flavoured pocky boxes, I'm willing to share them with you." Guanlin's eyes lit up. "Really!? I can have some?" Jinyoung nodded, "of course Guanlin~  here choose a flavour." Guanlin beamed brightly and immediately chose the strawberry flavour. 

"Thank you hyung~" Jinyoung chuckled and told Guanlin "you're welcome." Jinyoung watched Guanlin eat his pocky and thought of an idea. He smirked, "Guanlin can I have one?" Guanlin looked at Jinyoung with a blank look with a uneaten pocky in his mouth. 

'Cute~' He thought. 

Guanlin nodded and took out a pocky to give it to Jinyoung, however, Jinyoung had other plans. He grabbed Guanln's wrist and lean in to take the other end of the pocky. 

He tried to eat it quickly before Guanlin could react but that backfired quickly. He was so close to Guanlin's lip until-  

***SLAM***

The door was slammed open by Daehwi, "I KNEW MY TINGLING GUT FEELING WAS RIGHT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING BAE JINYOUNG!" Guanlin backed away and looked at Jinyoung with confusion and pouted, "hyung I was going to eat that! I was going to give you one~" He whined. (So oblivious mah bby ;-;) 

Jinyoung sighed in annoyance and glared at Daehwi, "Guanlin and I were just having some pocky together." He patted Guanlin's head as an apology for eating his pocky. 

Daehwi scoffed, "yeah having pocky together with their mouth ALMOST touching." He walked up to them and pulled Guanlin's head into his chest. "My poor baby has Jinyoung corrupted you." He patted Guanlin's head. Guanlin was very confused by what Daehwi meant but decided to ignore it and continued to snuggle into Daehwi's embrace. 

Jinyoung glared at the scene in front of him. Daehwi glanced at Jinyoung and sucked his tongue out, teasingly.  

'This brat ugh!' He was about to attack Daehwi. 

"What is going on in here?" The three of them glanced at the door and saw Woojin and Jihoon walking in. Guanlin got out of Daehwi's embrace and greeted his hyungs. 

"Hello Woojin hyung and Jihoon hyung, why are you guys here?" He tilt his head in confusion, Guanlin looked like a lost puppy, they chuckled. "We were just passing by the room until we saw Daehwi and Jinyoung bothering our sweet maknae." Woojin pinched Guanlin's cheek. 

"Nwo hwung, thwere wot wothering meh." Guanlin managed to get out of Woojin's grip and rubbed his cheek. 

"Yah where did you guys get all the boxes of pocky from?" Jihoon asked, Jinyoung smirked, "somewhere over the rainbow~" Jihoon smacked Jinyoung on the head, "brat." 

He rubbed his head and pouted, "Guanlin ah~ Jihoon hyung hit me." Guanlin giggled, "you shouldn't hit Jinyoung hyung." Jihoon heart soften. 

"Alright alright." Jihoon pushed Daehwi aside and pulled Guanlin into a hug, "I want a nice big hug from you~" Guanlin snuggled into Jihoon. 

Woojin felt a vein popping out, "Guanlin hug me too." Guanlin pushed Jihoon away and hugged Woojin, he rubbed Guanlin's back affectionately. 

"You're so cute Guanlin~" The members really wanted to break them up. "Hey Guanlin, who is your favourite hyung?" Daehwi decided to ask out of curiosity. 

Guanlin eyes widen, "eh? I don't have a favourite hyung.. I like all of you equally." Daehwi whined, "but Guanlin~ I've been there for you the most." 

Jihoon raised his eyebrow, "excuse you? I've been there for Guanlin the most and yah! I thought I was your favourite considering all of the skinship we've had together." 

Guanlin scratched the back of his head, "ey hyung it's just fun to tease you." Jihoon lightly smacked Guanlin head. 

***Bzzz bzzz***

Woojin's phone was ringing, he looked at the ID number and clicked his tongue in annoyance, "it's Daniel ugh." It's funny how he doesn't say hyung. 

"What do you want hyung, I'm busy." 

 _"Yeah I bet you're busy, busy enough to answer my call now."_ Woojin rolled his eyes at Daniel's sarcastic tone. 

 _"Anyways what are you doing? I was just calling to check up on you guys because SOMEONE was constantly worrying about the maknae line (mostly Guanlin)."_ In the background, _"WOOJINNIE IS MY  SWEET GUANLIN OKAY!??" "YOUR GUANLIN? BACK OFF HE'S MINE." A bunch of bickering in the background._

_"SHUT UP, I CAN'T HEAR THEM."_

The maknae line rolled their eyes and Guanlin giggled, "I'm everyone's maknae." He softly said which made their heart soft. 

Woojin thought of an idea to piss Daniel off, "Well we were just trying to find out who's Guanlin's favourite hyung is and you and the rest of the hyungs are not on his list." He cackled, and grinned evily. 

Guanlin gasped, "what! no not tru-" Jinyoung covered his mouth. The maknae line were grinning evily, waiting for Daniel's reaction. 

They waited for 3 minutes wondering why it was so silent. 

_**".....What?"** _

Guanlin shivered, he knew he was screwed, "heheh how does it feel not being first Daniel hyung." Daehwi teasingly asked not knowing the consequences. 

 _ **"Lai Guanlin, where are you?"**_  All of them can feel the atmosphere coming through the phone

Guanlin was trembling, he tried to get the hand off of his mouth.  

Jihoon decided to take action. "Hyung, Woojin was joking, Guanlin loves all of us equally." They heard a sigh of relief. 

 _"Don't joke around like that Woojin, or else I would have had a serious talk with Guanlin."_  He chuckled. Guanlin sighed in relief, sending a thank you glance towards Jihoon. 

 _"But that doesn't mean Guanlin is off the hook, I better be your favourite Guanlin."_ He said in a cheery tone. Which scared Guanlin and the rest of the maknae line. 

 _"Well goodbye~ See you guys later~"_  They called ended. 

Guanlin pushed the hand off of his mouth and whimpered, "aish Woojin hyung, because of you now Daniel won't leave me alone." He pouted.  

'The other hyungs probably won't leave me alone either..' He thought to himself and sighed.

Woojin chuckled, "I'm sorry Guanlin, I just wanted to tease Daniel hyung." He ruffled Guanlin's hair. Guanlin huffed and crossed his arm. The members cooed at their maknae, "forgive me maknae~" Woojin sat on Guanlin's bed and started to tickle him. 

"Oka- haha n-no more hahah." Guanlin laughed, they all giggled at the scene. Daehwi squealed, "you're so cute Guanlin, let me hug you~" He pushed Woojin away and embraced Guanlin tightly. 

"Group hug~" Jinyoung said as he went on top of Daehwi and Guanlin. Woojin and Jihoon looked at each other and decided to join them. 

"Ahh you guys are heavy." Guanlin struggled underneath them. After 2 minutes they finally got off.

"I have to go take a shower." Guanlin stood up and stretched. Woojin smirked, "can I join you in the show-" Daehwi threw a pillow at Woojin's face. 

"*gasp* hyung are you okay?" He tried to walk towards Woojin  but was pushed towards the washroom. 

"Guanlin ah go take a shower right now." Jihoon  pushed Guanlin into the bathroom. 

Once they closed the door they grabbed as many pillows and started to smack Woojin with it, while Guanlin was showering peacefully.  

At night time Guanlin slept like a baby, as for Woojin... 

Let's just say he was pouting in the middle of the night for not being able to shower with Guanlin. 


	2. Hyung Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Hyung Line and Guanlin moments 
> 
> Ships: OngLin, NielPan, PanHwang, PanSung, PanHwan and PanWoon

Guanlin was trying to sneak past the living room, the reason why is because he really REALLY wanted to avoid his hyungs. 

In the living room there was Sungwoon and Minhyun who were having a conversation. Jaehwan was playing his guitar for Daniel and Seongwoo.

He peeked slightly. 'I guess they're just hanging out...' Sometimes the hyungs would just have a hangout and wouldn't allow the younger members to join them, but Guanlin was an exception and he didn't know why.

Oh yeah if you're wondering about the maknae line they're currently out in the middle of the night with Jisung hyung and Guanlin decided to stay home with the rest of the hyungs to rest. Now back to the situation, the reason why he wants to avoid his hyungs is because he finds it irritating that they make him skip his sleep routines... AND HE NEEDS HIS BEAUTY SLEEP!

He always wonder why they won't let the other members join them, one time it was Guanlin and Daehwi, he remembered that Daehwi wanted to join them and Guanlin wanted to go to sleep, but all the hyungs told Daehwi to go away and told him to come join them or else.. 

He really didn't want to test it so he left a pouting Daehwi going up to their room by himself while he stays with the older members.

He quickly but quietly tippy-toed past the living room, hoping that he'll make it past. He thought he would have been able to avoid them. "Guanlin ah~" Or not...

He turned his head and smiled nervously, "oh haha.. hi hyungs." He scratched the back of his head trying to look like he didn't plan anything. "Come join us," Minhyun beckoned Guanlin to come sit on his lap, It might be his imagination but he felt a sweat drop on his forehead. 

"Uhh actually hyung.. I was just going to go to sleep." It wasn't a lie but it wasn't fully the truth so I guess you could say it's a white lie? He planned on playing on his phone and then falling asleep. Minhyun raised his eyebrow in amusement, "you always go to sleep early, come on at least skip one routine." 

Guanlin thought of another excuse but right now he couldn't with everyone staring at him expectantly, it made him tremble. 

"I-I, fine.." They smiled, "of course our cute maknae wouldn't dare disobey us." Sungwoon said in an intimidating tone. Guanlin laughed nervously. He walked towards Minhyun since he motioned Guanlin to come sit on his lap.

That's another thing that Guanlin disliked about hanging with his hyungs, THEY MAKE HIM SIT ON THEIR LAPS. I mean come on, he's like 18 already (17 in western time) and they still treat him like a baby. [Or do they? ;)]

He almost sat on his lap, did I mention almost? Yes ALMOST sat on his lap, because..

"Yah, last time Guanlin already sat on your lap, he should sit on mine instead, here come here aegi~" Daniel gave the puppy eyes towards Guanlin.  

'Ey hyung.. how can you be so childish and cute.' Guanlin thought to himself and chuckled. However, Minhyun grabbed Guanlin by the waist and pulled him down on his lap. "Just ignore him Guanlin, he's just a nuisance." Guanlin tensed up feeling the atmosphere changed.

"Excuse me?" Daniel looked offended, Guanlin was very nervous, he hoped someone would interfere and thank goodness someone did. "Yah no fighting in front of the maknae." Guanlin sighed in relief and sent a thank you signal to Sungwoon. 

"Beside I'm the oldest so he should sit on my lap, come here Guanlin and no one is allowed to argure." Minhyun let go of Guanlin reluctantly and the rest of the hyungs grumble how unfair Sungwoon was for using his oldest power as an advantage. 

Guanlin reluctantly walked towards Sungwoon and sat on his lap. He crossed his arms and pouted, 'I'm not a baby.' He thought to himself. Sungwoon embraced Guanlin so tight and lovingly, the other sent glares at him. 

'So unfair.' They all thought.

Seongwoo smirked, he had a plan, "how about we let Guanlin decide who to sit on?" Guanlin gulped. He didn't want to sit on his hyungs laps, he rather just sit beside them and listen to their conversation. 

He looked around, Daniel was giving him the puppy eyes and he swears it made him cooed a little, (A LITTLE)  Minhyun was smiling but honestly it felt intimidating, Seongwoo was smirking, Guanlin almost shivered because he for sure saw a glint in them, and Sungwoon was holding him a little more tighter then expected. 

You must be wondering.. Where is Jaehwan? 

Guanlin decided to use that as an distraction, "uhh where is Jaehwan hyung?" The other hyungs realized it as well and started looking around, "yeah where is he?" Guanlin mentally felt relief... 

"GUANLIN AH~" 

They all turned their head to see Jaehwan at the entrance holding a tub of ice cream and one spoon. He gave Guanlin a cheeky grin, "want to eat ice cream with hyung~" Guanlin's eyes widen and his mouth was open, did Guanlin mentioned that he liked ice cream, well he doesn't like ice cream... 

He LOVED Ice cream.  He swears he was almost drooling...  

Jaehwan walked over to an empty couch and opened the ice cream. 

"Mmm it's your favourite flavour~"

He got out of Sungwoon's embrace and walked towards Jaehwan who was holding the ice cream because ice cream is more important. He sat down next to Jaehwan and unconsciously gave a puppy dog face, just how could you resist that. 

Jaehwan gave Guanlin a spoon and Guanlin happily accepted and started digging in. Jaehwan patted Guanlin hair and sent a smirk to the members, 'looks like he's sitting next to me heheh.' Did they tell you that they wanted to rip Jaehwan's head off? Well now you know. 

While Guanlin was eating his ice cream, he realized that no one was eating with him, he scooped a spoon of ice cream and put it near Jaehwan, "Ahh~ hyung." Jaehwan blushed, 'am I in heaven..?' He thought. The ice cream close to his face, he was about to eat it. 

Daniel grabbed Guanlin's wrist and dragged the ice cream towards his mouth, he quickly ate it and licked his lips seductively in front of Guanlin. "Thanks for the ice cream maknae~" Guanlin was shocked, "hey that was for Jaehwan hyung! If you wanted one you should have asked." He pouted and tried to retract his wrist from Daniel, but he held on tight. 

Jaehwan got annoyed, "YAH KANG DANIEL THAT WAS MINE!" He whined. Daniel stuck his tongue out at Jaehwan, Jaehwan got so frustrated he tackled Daniel and they started to wrestle on the ground leaving Guanlin by himself with his ice cream. 

Minhyun sat on Guanlin's right, Seongwoo sat on Guanlin's left and Sungwoon stood behind Guanlin and hugged him around the neck, they all were silently begging Guanlin to share some of his ice cream. 

Guanlin felt suffocated, luckily lucky was on his side.

 Jisung and the maknae line were walking towards the living room, Jisung was horrified, yes he should be horrified by the fact that Jaehwan and Daneil were wrestling on the floor but that's not the point. The point was that Sungwoon, Minhyun, and Seongwoo were all around his baby staring at him like.... UGH 

"Guys go to your rooms, I need to deal with something." he said in a calm but stern voice, the younger members listen to Jisung and walked to their rooms not wanting to deal with or see Jisung's wrath. Jisung went to grab a broom and ran back to the living room.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU GUYS THINK YOU ARE DOING TO MY BABY!? GET OFF OF HIM NOW! AND WHY IS DANIEL AND JAEHWAN WRESTLING!?"

All of their face became pale when they heard Jisung's voice. Guanlin was startled at Jisung's reaction and slowly put down his tub of ice cream on the table, Daniel and Jaehwan stopped wrestling and stared at Jisung with horrified looks, Sungwoon and Minhyun backed off immediately, as for Seongwoo. 

Seongwoo grinned like the little devil he was, he looked at Guanlin caressed his face. "Oh Jisung hyung, you're back." Everyone tensed up, only Seongwoo liked testing Jisung's limits. 

Jisung breathed in and breathed out, he finally snapped. 

"ONG SEONGWOO!!!" 

Jisung ran towards Seongwoo with a broom stick and started to beat him with it, Guanlin freaked out and tried to stop Jisung but Minhyun held him back to protect him, Sungwoon helped Jisung by smacking Seongwoo with a pillow. Daniel and Jaehwan ran over and tried to pull Jisung and Sungwoon away from Seongwoo but without getting hurt themselves. 

You could say that the living room became hectic, sooner or later the maknae line will have to come down and try to stop it as well. 

This is the final reason why Guanlin doesn't like joining them, it's because nothing goes right when he hangs out with them and he doesn't know why.


	3. 20th Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Guanlin got 20th place, he started to overwork himself, which made Jonghyun and the rest worried.
> 
> Ship: Jonghyun x Guanlin (Panhyun)

Lai Guanlin and Kim Yongguk were the final two for the 20th seat, Guanlin did not show it, but he was nervous, scared, and stressed. 

'It's my fault.. I should've worked harder but instead I've been fooling around and not disciplining myself enough..' He thought, he took a quick glance at Yongguk and saw how anxious he was, Guanlin felt so guilty. 

He really wanted to make it but he felt that Yongguk deserved it too. They both waited for BoA sunbaenim's anouncement, but before she answered she asked Guanlin how it feels to be close to elimination.

"To be honest it was not a definite thing for me to be in top 11, so I feel alright.." He might look motionless and said it in a monotone voice, but on the inside, he was crying internally and felt very disappointed in himself. The only thing he was proud about was being able to fight back his tears. 

After waiting for 5 minutes they finally announced who got the 20th seat.

"Cube Lai Guanlin." 

Guanlin didn't know how to feel; relief, disappointed, guilt, or stressed, he felt so many emotions, yet all he gave was a blank stare and a monotone voice. Once all the shootings were over Guanlin walked up to Seonho and gave him the fakest smile he could muster up. 

"Guanlin.. are you okay?" Guanlin scratched the back of his head and gave him a small sad smile, "honestly.. not really, but I'm thankful for making it. I'll have to try 10x harder to please the National Producers." He gave Seonho an *it's okay* nod. 

Seonho wrapped his arm around Guanlin's waist and hugged him tight. 

From a distance one person was quietly watching over Guanlin wondering why he wasn't crying, 'how can you not cry when you bumped down 10 steps,that's not healthy...' Before he could observe Guanlin anymore he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

"Jonghyun are you okay?" Minhyun asked checking to see if he was alright. 

Jonghyun nodded, "yes I'm alright, i'm sorry for making you worried." Minhyun glanced over to where Jonghyun was looking at. "Ah, you're worried about Guanlin ah. I'm also worried about him too." He patted Jonghun's back, "but he'll be alright now let's go." 

Minhyun walked ahead leaving Jonghyun behind. He took one more glance at Guanlin and quickly followed Minhyun. 

 ***Timeskip***  

Throughout the competition Guanlin has been working extra hard on himself, such as not eating or sleeping enough by practicing by himself in the practice room; day and night. It made his teammates really concerned, especially Jonghyun.

Guanlin walked into the cafeteria, he looked so tired but acted like he was fine. He ate quickly and went to go back to practice, "Guanlin ah eat more.." Sungwoon gave Guanlin a disapproving look. Guanlin smiled, "I'm sorry hyung but I have to go back and practice." He was about to leave but someone grabbed his wrist. 

Jonghyun held Guanlin's wrist tight, shocking everyone. "Guanlin ah stay and eat or else.." He said in a deep and commanding voice which shocked himself and everyone else. 

Guanlin trembled, he never seen Jonghyun angry. 

"I, okay.." Guanlin sat back down and ate slowly, not making eye contact with his members. Jonghyun felt bad for doing that but he really didn't want Guanlin to faint due to not eating enough. Jonghyun was sure that he wasn't the only one that wanted to stop Guanlin. 

He took a glance at Sungwoon and the rest of the other members, they gave approving nods to Jonghyun. 

Jonghyun sighed, he planned on confronting Guanlin and having a conversation with him. 

............. 

"Alright we're done for now! Everyone go take a shower and rest well!" Jonghyun yelled. 

Everyone sighed in relief. They all went out of the practice room, except for two people. Guanlin continued to practice on his own even if everyone else was done. "Guanlin you should take a break.." Jonghyun was analyzing Guanlin's condition. 

Guanlin stopped dancing and glanced at Jonghyun, "hyung... I don't think i'll make it in the top 11.." That caught Jonghyun off guard. "Why would you say that Guanlin ah?" Jonghyun was very curious about Guanlin's answer. 

Guanlin sighed, "because I'm not good at Korean, I'm not good at dancing, I'm not good at rapping.. I'm just not good at anything. I don't even know why I joined this program.." Guanlin looked down, not wanting to see Jonghyun's reaction. 

He heard stomps walking up to him. Jonghyun grabbed Guanlin's face and held it tightly, Guanlin couldn't look Jonghyun in the eyes. "Lai Guanlin look at me right now." He said in a calm but stern voice. 

Guanlin quickly looked at Jonghyun not wanting to make him angry, "don't ever say that about yourself, you're so talented, the fact that you can understand me means that you're good at Korean, plus you only learned Korean for 6 months. You can definitely rap and as for dancing you're not the only one that struggles with it. " He pulled Guanlin in for a hug. 

"Also it's not okay to overexert yourself, make sure to eat and sleep a lot, you're only 17 years old Guanlin." He caressed Guanlin's back. He felt Guanlin grip the back of his shirt and embraced Jonghyun tighter. 

'I-I I'm sorry hyung..." Guanlin tried not to cry but could feel tears appearing, "shh it's okay to cry Guanlin, hyung is here for you." Jonghyun backed away slightly from the hug and stared at Guanlin's face. 

Guanlin looked like a puppy that just got kicked, Jonghyun chuckled, 'cute~' He thought. 

"Now let's go wash up and go to bed," Guanlin gave a warm smile to Jonghyun and headed out, Jonghyun chuckled and grabbed Guanlin's hand and lead him out of the practice room.

 

 

 


	4. Cuddle Buddy~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Guanlin cuddles with his teddy bear that Seongwoo got for him, he cuddles with it more than he cuddles with Seongwoo himself. Seongwoo feels envious and regrets getting that teddy bear.
> 
> Ships: OngLin/OngPan

*Yawn* 

Guanlin woke up and checked the time. It was 10:20am, today was Guanlin's free day, no busy schedule so he gets to sleep in and cuddle with his teddy bear. 

Guanlin gasped, "where is my teddy bear?" He sat up quickly and searched, his teddy bear was on the floor. "Oh no Blueberry are you okay!?" He quickly reached for his teddy bear and caressed it. "I'm so sorry!" He hugged it tightly. 

He quickly slammed his back into the mattress and cuddled with Blueberry, "today I get to cuddle with you for the whole~ day." He giggled. As Guanlin was about to go back to sleep the door opened, revealing Ong Seongwoo. 

"Ah! hyung, what are you doing here? don't you have a radio or variety show to go to?" It's not that Guanlin wants Seongwoo to go away because he hates him, he just feels really shy having Seongwoo see him in this condition, plus he really admires Seongwoo to the point he could be his number 1 fanboy. 

Guanlin blushed and looked down at Blueberry. 

Seongwoo pouted, "Yah do you not want hyung to be here?" Guanlin was taken back, "no no hyung! that's not it.. I'm just.. embarrassed." He mumbled the last part quietly, but Seongwoo was able to hear it. 

He grinned, "hmm? what did you say Guanlin? Hyung couldn't hear." He decided to tease the maknae. Guanlin became flustered and started to stutter, "Eh I-I didn't say anything h-hyung!" Seongwoo cackled. 

"Are you sure~? I totally didn't hear the word _embarrassing_." Guanlin face became flushed, which made Seongwoo proud. Guanlin repeated, "I'm just embarrassed how you're seeing me in this condition." He unconsciously pouted. 

Seongwoo cooed, "you're so cute Guanlin ah~" He walked up to Guanlin and hugged him tightly. Pushing Blueberry to the ground. 

"Ey Hyung! Don't push Blueberry on the ground!" He pushed Seongwoo off and quickly grabbed Blueberry again and caressed it again, he hugged the bear close to his chest and giggled to himself. 

Seongwoo would've cooed at the sight if he weren't so envious of the bear; that he bought for Guanlin..  

He whined, "Guanlin ah~ cuddle with hyung as well." He tried to hug Guanlin but Guanlin backed away. He stuck his tongue out at Seongwoo, "no hmph you pushed Blueberry on the ground." Seongwoo clicked his tongue in annoyance. 

'I should've not got him that dang teddy bear. Now he won't cuddle with me.' He sulked.  

 ***Flashbacks***  

"Hey Guanlinie~" 

Guanlin looked up from his tablet, "what is it hyung?" Guanlin gave a warm smile towards Seongwoo. 

Seongwoo took out a blue teddy bear from his back, "Tada~ I got you a teddy bear, I hope you like it." He felt nervous about Guanlin's reaction, but really he didn't have to. 

Guanlin gasped and his eyes lit up, "hyung it's so cute! thank you so much~" He put his tablet aside and quickly gave Seongwoo a tight hug. Seongwoo patted Guanlin's back, "no problem Guanlinie~ Now lets go get some food, it's on me" Guanlin squealed. 

"You're the best Seongwoo hyung, ah but don't tell the other hyungs I said that.." Seongwoo nodded and said he won't tell the others... 

Jokes. 

Of course he would tell the others, he's got to brag about being the best to Guanlin, of course.

 ***Flashback ends***  

Now Seongwoo sometimes regrets getting Guanlin the teddy bear because he cuddles with it more than he cuddles with Seongwoo. 

Guanlin glanced at Seongwoo's face and couldn't help but laugh. "Hahah Seongwoo hyung, are you sulking?" He started to tease Seongwoo. "Is it because I'm cuddling Blueberry instead of you~" He embraced Blueberry tighter to tease Seongwoo.

Seongwoo pouted, "noo~" He hid his face in Guanlin's pillow. Guanlin giggled. 

Guanlin put Bluebeery aside and patted Seongwoo's back, "hyung hyung, come cuddle with me." He opened his arms wide enough for Seongwoo to come in and embrace him. Seongwoo slightly peeked from the pillow. 

He instantly embraced Guanlin, creating a strong impact, causing Guanlin to slam onto his mattress, "yah hyung! be careful." He scolded, Seongwoo ignored Guanlin and buried his head into Guanlin's chest. Guanlin sighed and caressed Seongwoo's head. 

"You're such a child sometimes Seongwoo hyung." He softly muttered. Guanlin slowly fell back to sleep and Seongwoo re-adjust their position and laid his head on Guanlin's shoulder while hugging him. 

He glanced at Blueberry and smirked, 'hah take that Blueberry, I'm always going to be Guanlin's number 1 cuddle buddy~' 

............... 

I hope you guys are enjoying these oneshots ;-; I'm sorry if they're not so well done.

 

 


	5. Maknae Line vs Hyung Line #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Maknae line decided to play little jokes on the hyung line to give them a warning to stay away from Guanlin. 
> 
> Ship: Everyone x Guanlin

Daniel was walking into the kitchen to get something to drink, he opened the fridge and suddenly. 

1 

2  

3 

A bucket of water spilled on him, he was soaking wet and instantly screamed, "WHO THE HELL PUT A BUCKET OF WATER ON TOP OF THE FRIDGE!?" He opened the fridge again and saw a sticky note in there. 

He grabbed it with anger and read it, 

_Dear Daniel (hyung)_

_We realized that you were being to touchy with our maknae, Guanlin._

_Let this be a warning for you to stay away from him._

_He's ours~_

_Love_

_The Maknae Line~_

_P.s. Jihoon planned this._

Daniel crumpled the note in anger and quickly ran towards the living room to find the maknae line. Once he made it to the living room, instead of finding the maknae line he found Guanlin by himself instead. 

He felt his anger fade away a bit, "Daniel hyung! why are you wet!? are you okay?" Guanlin put his tablet aside and quickly got off from the couch to check on Daniel. Daniel felt softness in his heart and gave Guanlin a soft smile, "I'm fine Guanlin ah, but have you seen Jihoon or the rest of the maknae line anywhere?" Guanlin tilt his head in confusion. 

"No hyung, I think they went back to the other dorm. Why? are they the reason why you're wet?" Daniel sighed in frustration, but not because of Guanlin of course. "Yes, if you see them tell them that they better watch out." Guanlin nodded. 

"I'm going to go take a shower, i'll come cuddle with you after I'm done." Guanlin whined and said he didn't want any cuddling today but Daniel grinned and waved him off. good thing Guanlin was there, or else Daniel mood would have been worse. 

"Guanlin is he gone?" Jihoon whispered under the couch. Guanlin giggled, "yes hyung he is, also why did you guys do that to Daniel hyung? and aren't I apart of the maknae line so why isn't Daniel hyung mad at me?" Jihoon came out from under the couch, and stretched. 

"Obviously he knows you wouldn't join us, you're too sweet to do that." He flicked Guanlin's nose causing him to yelp. Jihoon chuckled. 

"Nooo I can play jokes on them." Guanlin pouted. Jihoon raised his eyebrow, "oh really? are you alright with Daniel or the other hyungs getting mad at you?" Guanlin was taken back, "I uh y-yes, n-no, maybe.." He looked down. 

Jihoon snickered and rubbed Guanlin's back, "it's okay Guanlin, it's good that you're sweet and kind. Not like those other maknaes who likes attacking their hyungs *cough* Daehwi *cough*" Guanlin smiled brightly. 

"Oh by the way hyung, you still didn't answer the question why you guys did that to Daniel hyung?" Jihoon smirked, "it's a secret and who said that we only did that to Daniel?" Suddenly they heard screams from the older members.

Guanlin's eyes widen and Jihoon winked at him and pat his bottom lightly. 

"I'm going to go.  See yah~" He ran out of the dorm and went back to his, leaving Guanlin to himself. 

Guanlin tilt his head in confusion, "Eh?" 

...................... 

During the middle of the night, the hyung line were having a meeting in the living room while Guanlin was sleeping in his own room. 

"We need revenge on those brats." Jisung said with anger.

"Yeah, they freakin put a bucket of water on top of the fridge, which fell on me." Daniel hissed. Sungwoon scoffed, "excuse me? at least they didn't put dye in your freakin shampoo, look! now my hair is RED!" He whispered loudly. 

The older members giggled, "don't laugh!" He pouted.  

"Okay okay back to the topic, anyone have any ideas?" Minhyun brought the serious atmosphere back. 

"I have an idea." Everyone looked at Seongwoo, "well what is it?" they were all so curious.

Seongwoo smirked, "well..." 

After Seongwoo explained the idea, all of them smirked. 

"An eye for an eye~" Jaehwan cackled. Jisung smacked Jaehwan's head, "shh our baby is sleeping, have you no shame Jaehwan?" 

"Sorry.." 


	6. I need affection too...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Guanlin felt neglected and was very envious of someone, but who?
> 
> Ship: ? x Guanlin

***Thump***

_I turned around and saw Daehwi crying on the floor. All the members panicked and ran towards him, crowding around him to check if he was alright._

_I don't know why, but I stood back and watched everyone console him. I didn't move forward because I felt like I wouldn't have been much help. Useless I guess you could say.._

_I felt envious watching Daehwi get comfort by everyone, why do I feel so bitter seeing Daehwi get all the attention and affection._

_Ah.._

_I guess it's because I don't get many. I don't blame them though; I can't speak Korean well, I'm not funny, I'm not cute, I'm not Daehwi, and that's all true.._

_I couldn't bare to continue to watch the scene in front of me, so I turned away from the scene to go somewhere free, and I know they won't be worrying about me._

_I bet you they won't even noticed i'm gone, and if they did then they'll all call me rude for leaving Daehwi behind. But what about me? I'm your maknae, don't you care about me? I don't care anymore. I hope this year goes by fast so I can go back to Seonho. He cares about me._

_I walked out of the practice room to get some fresh air. I walked all the way back to the dorms and went into my own room._

_I went into the washroom to shower and brush my teeth, as I walked out I got startled._

_"Hyung, what are you doing in here? and how did you get in? I locked it." I said suspiciously._

_"I came here to check up on my maknae. Can I not do that?" I was surprised by his words, but quickly hid my emotion._

_"No no you can, I was just about to go to sleep... So I don't know if this is rude but.. can you please leave?" I looked down, hopefully I didn't anger him._

_Instead all I heard was a sigh, "are you okay Guanlin? we were all worried when we noticed you left the practice room without letting us know." My heart beated so fast, I didn't know that they would notice._

_I mustered up a fake smile and told him, "I'm fine, I'm sorry for leaving without telling you. I promise I won't do that again, now hyung, we both know I sleep early so could you please-" I didn't get to finish my sentence._

_He grabbed my wrists and pinned me on my bed, he started to question me which made me tremble. "Cut the bullshit, why did you leave? Do not lie. I can tell when you're lying." I looked away from his gaze, should I say it or not?_

_I felt tears forming and I tried to hold it in, but I ended up failing and let one slide down my cheek. He looked surprised, "why are you crying?" I tried to say something but only a tiny sob came out._

_He let go of my wrists and pulled me into his lap and hugged me and rubbed my back lovingly. "Please tell me why you left." I sobbed, "b-because y-you *hic* care a-a-about D-Daehwi *hic* more t-than me." I whispered._

_I felt embarrassed but I knew I had no choice but to speak. "I-I know, I sound selfish *sniffle* but none of y-you would pay attention to me.. I'm envious *sniffle* of Daehwi."_

_I started to stop crying and started to speak more properly.  "I'm envious of Daehwi.. He can speak Korean, he's funny, he's cute, he can sing and dance, he's beautiful. *sniffle* He's a true maknae. I can see why you all ignore me." I felt his grip tighten on the back of my shirt._

_The next thing he did shocked me. He laid down and cuddled with me. He rubbed my head gently and whispered into my ears, "hyung is so sorry Guanlin ah... I never noticed that I have not been giving you enough attention or affection, from now on I will focus on you mostly."_  
  
_I was flustered, "ay hyung, you don't need to do that.." He snorted, ugh I wanted to smack him._  
  
_"Of course I got to, for our beautiful talented maknae." I blushed at his compliment, I'm not used to this.._  
  
_"Stop..." I whined._  
  
_I buried my head into his chest and whimpered. I know I sound like a baby but I couldn't help it!_  
  
_It was so cheesy and embarrassing, I heard him laugh and continued to rub my head. My eyes started to droop and I started to get restless, but before I allowed sleep to take over me._  
  
_"Hyung." I said._  
  
_"What?" He said in a fondly voice._  
  
_"Thank you for being here for me, and actually willing to look out for me. You're my favourite... Don't tell the others that Daniel hyung. "_  
  
_I looked up tiredly and saw a smile. I let sleep take over me and the last thing I heard._  
  
_"I won't because they already know."_

\--------------------------

While Guanlin was sleeping  
  
Daniel looked over at the door and smirked to see the some of the members standing there looking at him with anger and jealousy in their eyes.  
  
"Heh, I won this time.."  

 


	7. Oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Lee Woojin has an overprotective brother, Lee Guanlin. In reality it's actually Guanlin who needs protection, or so he thinks.
> 
> Ships: Seonlin, Onglin, NielPan, and PanWink

Hi my name is Lee Woojin, I am 15 years old and I am going into first year of high school.  

"Woojin ah~ it's time to walk to school together~" You must be wondering who that was, well that was my brother, Lee Guanlin. He is 17 years old and is in 2nd year of high school. A lot of people say that my brother is very handsome and I agree, because he got it from me of course, hurhurhur. 

They also call him adorable and beautiful, which he got that from our mother, not from me hmph, I'm handsome not cute. 

Back to the topic, Guanlin hyung is very protective of me, whenever a guy or girl hits on me he starts yelling at them, and honestly it's soooooo embarrasing, I mean come on how am I going to date someone if you keep scaring them away, 

Yeah I know I'm only 15 and I look adorable I guess, but have you seen my brother? He has a feminine body underneath those big clothes he wears, and he has a cute personality. If anyone needs protection it's my brother, and I'm serious because there's always some weird guys trying to hit on my brother.

And I'm the one that has to protect him instead, he's so oblivious to everything. 

Anyways Guanlin hyung and I are currently walking to school right now, "Woojinnie, if someone bullies you tell me right away, i'll beat them up for you." I rolled my eyes, oh my god can you stop being protective, I'm not a baby. 

"Yes yes stop being a mother hen." I said. He pouted, and you say I'm a baby. "I'm just worried for my baby brother~" Oh brother, please stop right now. 

"GUANLIN AH~" Ugh it's Seonho. Remember when I said that my brother always have weird people attracted to him. Well here's one weirdo. 

Yoo Seonho is the same age and year as Guanlin hyung. Honestly Seonho hyung is so childish, I don't even know who's the youngest between me and him. Now I'm not saying I hate Seonho, but if he hurts my brother then payback is a bitch. 

"Go away Seonho, can't you see Woojin and I were having some brother quality time." Yeah you lecturing me is definitely brother quality time.  

"Oh yeah, hi Woojin~" I'm glad you finally noticed me. "Are you excited for your first day of school." Honestly, I wasn't because it's like 10x more stressful compare to middle school and elementary school, but I lied and told him I was. 

We made it in front of the school and Guanlin and Seonho walked me to class, I noticed that everyone was staring at me, am I handsome or is it because I'm walking with two popular people. I decided to go with the first option. 

They dropped me off in front of my class, I turned around and told them to go away. Guanlin hyung started to give me the lecture about being bullied again, I really wanted him to hush. 

Luckly Seonho dragged him away from me and told me they'll pick me up at lunch. I watched Seonho drag my brother away to class, should I trust him? I mean out of every guy here I guess I should trust him. 

Anyways time for class. 

\------------------ 

It was time for my final class, I walked out of the class and walked through the hallways, "hey kid." I turned around. Right in front of me was a boy who had a very cute face, but I can tell his personality is very manly and to be honest it kind of KIND OF frightened me, but he doesn't need to know that.  

"Yes?," I raised my eyebrow, I was very curious what he wanted from me, "what's your relationship with Guanlin and Seonho?" Why does he care? Is my brother and Seonho hyung popular? "Why do you care?" Okay I should've not said that out loud also. 

He glared at me, "I don't like it when people touch my Guanlin." Oh great another weird person who fell for my brothers charm, yeah me~ I think he thinks I'm attracted to my own brother, ugh. 

"He's my brother." His eyes and everyone else eyes widen, got some nosy people listening huh. "Y-you're Guanlin's brother..?" I rolled my eyes, "yes.. now I'm going to go to class." I was about to walk away.

I suddenly felt a tug on the back of my uniform and I was forced to turn around and happen to see another guy, this one was very handsome, he had three moles on his left cheek, and had a funny and playboyish personality. I'm surprise I'm complimenting guys today. 

"Since you're Guanlin's baby brother, why not help me out with going out with him~" Oh great the 3rd weirdo, hopefully this is the final one. I was about to reject him but it turns out someone did that for me.

"Hey stay back Seongwoo! He's supposed to help me out!" I was? "Oh really Jihoon? Then why didn't I hear you ask him?" They're both glaring at each other, are you kidding me? It's the first day of school and I'm already in some kind of drama just because of my damn attractive brother. 

Just what kind of power do you have hyung? 

"Enough." The three of us turn to look at the person, wow, why is everyone so attractive, Guanlin hyung is so lucky to have 4 attractive guys liking him. This one has a mole under his right eye, he looks like a samoyed dog, I prefer shiba inu dogs though. 

"You're scaring the boy." Excuse me? Me? scared? HAHAH that's hilarious, rather than scared I'm just confused on what the hell is going on. "Well well well, it's our student body  president Kang Daniel, what are you doing here? Going to ask the boy to help you with Guanlin also?." I assume that guy name was Seongwoo?  

That Daniel guy smirked, "of course, who wouldn't want to date Guanlin ah~" Of freakin course he wants me to help him out with dating my brother, well guess what people. I ain't helping you.  

"LISTEN UP PEOPLE!" They all stared at me with shock. "I'M NOT GOING TO HELP YOU DATE MY BROTHER! I'M GOING TO DO THE EXACT OPPOSITE, NOW LEAVE ME ALONE YOU PERVERTS!" I breathed in and out. 

Before I could say anymore, "WOOJIN AH!!! ARE YOU OKAY!???" I heard my brother screaming down the hallways with Seonho hyung trying to catch up to him. Guanlin hyung went on his knees and hugged me tightly, "I heard you screaming _leave me alone you perverts,_ who's touching you!? Is it those three!?" Guanlin held me close to his neck.  

"WHICH ONE OF YOU TOUCHED MY WOOJINNIE!" From the corner of my eyes, I could see all of them shocked, except Seonho. I guess they've never seen Guanlin overprotective or talkative. Yeah, he's usually so quiet, but when I'm around he starts talking and lecturing me 24/7.  

I thought of an idea and smirked, "h-hyung.. I want to go home~" I buried my face into his neck, I only use aegyo when I want something or when I need to use it when I feel like Guanlin hyung is in a dangerous area. 

I mean look around, there's four attractive guys around us, and they could pounce on my hyung whenever they want. I couldn't allow that. Guanlin hyung patted my head. "Today we'll go home early." Yes, more time for me to play games. 

"And you guys! be prepared to face my wrath tomorrow," he glared at them, "hey what about me!?" Seonho asked. Guanlin glared at him, "you distracted me!" Hah serves him right.

He picked me up and carried me through the halls. I looked at them from behind hyung's back and gave them a raspberry. They all gave me an annoyed look, wow I never felt so satisfied in my life.

So yes, my brother thinks he's protecting me, but I'm the one protecting him, so you better be grateful you bastard.

\-------------------- 

Woojin fell asleep on Guanlin's shoulder, as Guanlin was walking he smirked, "thanks for protecting me little brother, but really i'm not as oblivious as you think." Guanlin chuckled. 

He knew that he has people who are attracted to him and really he's not oblivious, he just acts like it. Woojin also needs protection too, if Guanlin wasn't there then he sure as hell knew Woojin was going to get beaten up. Woojin doesn't realize that he puts himself in danger for Guanlin. 

Also some people were not just staring at his brother because of him, they also stared at him like he was a piece of meat and ugh, how much Guanlin wanted to punch them. If anyone was oblivious then that would be Woojin. 

Guanlin laughed quietly, but he doesn't mind acting like the oblivious one for his brother, as long as he's safe that's all that matters. 

....................... 

I was scrolling through social media and I found this photo of Guanlin and Woojin together, it was sooooo cute ;-; so I thought of this idea and decided to make this ^^ I hope you enjoyed it. 

 

 

 


	8. Let me go...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Guanlin and Seonho were in an arranged marriage, Guanlin wanted a divorce, but why?
> 
> Warning: Language ;-; (Mianhae)
> 
> Ships: Seonlin

Guanlin felt lonely all the time at home, his husband was always out at work or with his... girlfriend.. 

You must be wondering, who is his husband? 

Well, his husband is Yoo Seonho. He is the CEO of Cube Entertainment, while Guanlin was a pre-school teacher.

Guanlin and Seonho knew each other since they were kids because their parents were close, so they decided to marry off their sons together. 

Seonho used to treat Guanlin so kindly, until he heard that they were getting married, he became cold towards Guanlin and blamed him for allowing the marriage to happen. Their parents thought that they would be happy together.

Guanlin didn't really feel happy though, Seonho was rarely at home and when he was, he ignores Guanlin and either goes into his room and sleep or goes in the living room to watch Tv. 

By the way, how did Guanlin know that Seonho had a girlfriend? Well, one time Guanlin decided to bring food to Seonho because he wanted to be a good husband (cough waifu), once Guanlin made it to his office he heard two people speaking. 

 _"Seonho oppa~ when are you going to divorce him, don't you love me!?"_ Guanlin peeked through the window and saw a woman sitting on his husband's lap. 

 _"Of course I do, but I can't divorce him because of my parents, I thought you understand?"_ He saw Seonho caress her cheek. 

She pouted, disgusting, _'"fine.. but you're mine, okay? I love you~"_ She pulled him into a kiss. 

 _"Mhm. I love you too"_ He kissed her back.  

At that time, Guanlin was too shaken up by the scene, he wanted to slam the door open and yell at them, but couldn't bring himself to do it. He stormed off, went home, and cried himself to sleep. 

Now, Guanlin finally decided it was time to give Seonho what he wanted, a divorce. He decided he should be the one to initiate it instead of Seonho.

He called Seonho.

 _"What is it? I'm busy right now."_ Guanlin rolled his eyes, 'busy huh.' 

"Come home immediately, we need to discuss something."   

 _"Why? just say it here."_  

"No, now come home or else." 

Guanlin instantly ended the call and waited for Seonho to come home. 

After 30 minutes he came home. Seonho walked into the living room and saw Guanlin sitting on the couch with a serious face. 

"What do you want!? I already told you I was busy!" 

Guanlin pushed the paper forward, "here, read it." Seonho picked up the paper and read it, he was shocked, he never expected the divorce to happen so soon. He.. he didn't want to divorce Guanlin, he wasn't sure why. 

"I don't want to divorce." Guanlin raised his eyebrow in confusion, "why not..? I clearly heard you say that you wanted to divorce me when you were with your girlfriend in the office." Seonho eyes widen, 'he heard that..' 

Guanlin could tell from Seonho's expression and rolled his eyes, "yes I heard, now hurry up and sign it." Seonho glared at him, "I already told you i'm not signing it." Guanlin slammed his hand against the table. 

"Why!? we don't love each other dammit! you have a girlfriend you're being selfish!" Seonho felt so enraged he ripped the paper in half. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" Guanlin quickly ran up and grab the paper out of Seonho's grasps. 

Seonho grabbed Guanlin's wrist,"I told you we're not divorcing." He said calmly but with a hint of a _do not test me_ tone, Guanlin gritted his teeth, he yanked his hand out of Seonho's grip, "you're insane!!" Seonho got angry and yelled back at him. 

The two of them started to yell at one another, screaming harsh words, Seonho was so enraged, he grab a cup and slammed it on the ground, shattering it into pieces. 

Everything was silent. 

.. 

.. 

.. 

 ***RING***  

Seonho picked up the phone, "hello?" 

 _"Oppa~ can you come over today~ I feel quite lonely."_ Even if it was not on speaker Guanlin can hear her just perfectly, he rolled his eyes, Guanlin stormed to the front door. "Where the fuck do you think you're going!?" Seonho yelled. 

Guanlin can hear him storming towards him

"Somewhere away from you!" He slammed the door. Guanlin quickly ran to his car and quickly drove off to Seonho's parents house. 

\-------------------- 

Seonho was currently with his girlfriend after Guanlin left him, "oppa? are you alright?" He nodded and continued to look out the window. He didn't understand why he didn't want to divorce Guanlin. 

He has a beautiful girlfriend, he was rich, good looking, smart, and has a good family, he has everything he needs, so he can just divorce Guanlin, but when he thinks of someone else making his Guanlin happy. 

It angers him.  

He didn't want to share Guanlin with anyone, call him selfish but Guanlin was his. 

***RING***

He looked down and saw his mother calling him.

"Hello?"  

 _"Seonho.. can you please come to my house right now..? Also bring you girlfriend.."_ Seonho was shocked that his mother knew, 'dammit Lai Guanlin!' He thought. He obeyed his mother and brought his girlfriend over. 

They walked in and saw Guanlin and his parents sitting in his parent's living room, "sit down," his father commanded. Once they sat down, his father passed him  a sheet of paper. 

The divorce sheet. 

"F-father.. what is this..?" His father looked at him sternly, "I think we both know what this is." He looked at Seonho's girlfriend, "once you divorce Guanlin, you can marry your girlfriend after this." Seonho's eyes widen. 

"But I do not want to divorce Guanlin." He looked at Guanlin, who only looked away from Seonho's gaze, motionlessly. "You do not want to divorce Guanlin? after you cheated on him with a woman? I didn't raise my child to be like this." His mother said with disappointment. 

His girlfriend was upset with Seonho, "oppa! I thought you loved me!" She tried to cling on to his arm, but he yanked it away, "enough..." Everyone looked at Guanlin. "Seonho, i'm moving out, we're officially done, Mrs.Yoo and Mr.Yoo I believe it's time for me to head out." They both gave Guanlin an apologetic look.  

He smiled solemnly at them, "I will still contact you." He stood up and walked away

"LAI GUANLIN COME BACK HERE!"   

Guanlin ignored his scream and quickly ran out of the house, to his car and drove away. 

As Guanlin was driving, he felt a tear slide down his face. 

Once Gaunlin made it to their house, he began to pack up his things, he started with putting his clothes into his bag. Suddenly the door slammed opened revealing Seonho, who looked livid. 

Seonho ran out the house immediately, went into his car and followed Guanlin back to their house. 

"Stop packing, right now." Guanlin only gave Seonho a glare and continued to pack, Seonho grabbed Guanlin's wrist and squeezed it tightly, "LET GO OF ME!" he pushed Seonho away. Guanlin finished packing and was about to leave, until he was pushed onto the bed. 

Seonho quickly went on top of Guanlin and pulled him into a hug, "Guanlin ah~ I'm so sorry... don't leave me.." Guanlin sighed, 'Seonho.. you're so selfish.' Guanlin stayed silent and caressed Seonho's head. 

Seonho started to fall asleep. Once Seonho fell asleep, Guanlin slowly lift Seonho off of him and put a blanket over him. Good thing Seonho was a deep sleeper, or else Guanlin would have been in trouble. 

Guanlin quietly continued to pack, and when Guanlin finished he was about to walk out of the room, but not before looking at Seonho for the final time. 

"Goodbye Seonho... I loved you.." 

He felt tears falling down from his eyes and walked away. 

 


	9. It's not what you think!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Guanlin got Busted.
> 
> Ships: Sehun x Guanlin (Hunlin) and HwangPan

Before Wanna One's performance. 

Guanlin decided to wonder around backstage after his make up was done, as he was looking around he accidentally bumped into someone, causing them to fall on top of him. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes to check who was on top of him.  

His eyes widened, "S-Sehun subaenim.." Sehun groaned and slightly lift himself on top of Guanlin. 

"Subaenim, I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Guanlin was nervous of Sehun's reaction. After 1 minutes, Sehun finally realized where he was.

"Oh, I'm sorry Guanlin, I didn't mean to fall on you." He said calmly. Guanlin was surprised by his reaction, he expected Sehun to be angry with him. "N-no it's not you're fault, you don't need to apologize subaenim." Sehun chuckled. 

He leaned in closer to Guanlin's face, "call me hyung~ Guanlin ah~" Guanlin became flustered, the image made Sehun cooed, "Guanlin ah, has anyone ever told you how cute you are?" Guanlin was taken back.

He began to stutter, "uh no.. they call me.. handsome?" Guanlin didn't want to seem like he was bragging about himself. He heard Sehun snicker, "well they're not wrong about that." Guanlin mentally squealed.

'Did Sehun hyung just called me handsome.' He was so happy, but his happiness faded away quickly, "but I think you're more adorable and beautiful to me." Guanlin didn't know whether to be happy or sad. 

He really liked being called handsome, but being called adorable, cute, or beautiful just sounds girly to him. He pouted unconsciously, "anniyo hyung~ I'm handsome, not adorable or beautiful," he whined. 

Sehun couldn't help but laugh, "yeah sure~" Guanlin realized Sehun was still on top of him, "uhm.. Sehun hyung.. you're still on top of me.." Sehun realized it as well, but decided to fool around with Guanlin by making him flustered more. 

He leaned in close to Guanlin's face, causing him to back up, surprised, "but I really like how we are right now~" Guanlin blushed furiously, Sehun was so amused he continued on teasing Guanlin.

'He's so cute~ I want to bite him." Sehun couldn't help himself, he leaned in closer and closer.  

***THUMP***

Sehun was kicked off of Guanlin by Suho, "what the hell do you think you're doing to this child!?" Guanlin shrieked, he was so worried about Sehun, "Sehun hyung, are you-" 

**_"Guanlin ah."_  **

Guanlin frozed, he slowly turned his head, not ready for the horror. 

Standing right next to him was Minhyun, he was smiling at Guanlin, but it didn't seem like a friendly smile. Guanlin was screaming internally, "U-uh M-Minhyun hyung.. it's not what y-you think!" while Guanlin was stuttering, Minhyun tilt his head and continued on smiling. 

It gave Guanlin goosebumps. 

Sehun and Suho glanced at the duo, "look at what you did, you got him in trouble." Suho whispered, "it's not my fault he's jealous over a handsome person like me." Sehun rolled his eyes. 

Suho kicked Sehun again.  

"OUCH!" Suho smirked.

He turned towards Minhyun and Guanlin, "I apologize for Sehun's action, I will make sure he never does it again." Minhyun smiled, "oh it's alright, it's not only Sehun's fault." Everyone trembled at Minhyun's deep tone. 

He pulled Guanlin up by grabbing his wrist and tugging him away, "well it's time for us to go, goodbye." As he dragged Guanlin away, Guanlin glanced at Suho and Sehun and gave them a _please save me_  look. 

As much as they wanted to help Guanlin, they didn't want to die. They raised their hands and whispered, "hwaiting!" to him. 

Once they disappeared before Suho's and Sehun's sight, Suho smacked Sehun's head.

"Good job brat, hopefully nothing bad happens to him." 

Sehun smirked, "thanks hyung~" 

 


	10. Don't cry by yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Jaehwan caught Guanlin crying by himself. 
> 
> Ships: HwanLin

In the middle of the night.

Jaehwan woke up feeling the need to roam around, he slowly got up from bed and checked around the room to see if he woke up anybody, he noticed that Guanlin's bed was empty. He walked out of the room quietly and gently closed the door to not disturb their sleep.

He walked through the hallways, trying to look for Guanlin, and as he was about to walk pass the bathroom, he heard a sob. He stopped walking and stayed silent. 

_*Whimper*_

It broke his heart to hear Guanlin crying by himself, no one has seen Guanlin cry and Jaehwan thought Guanlin was manly for not crying, but now, he realized Guanlin cries to himself rather than asking for comfort.

That hurted Jaehwan's heart even more to know that their maknae doesn't want to rely on anyone and keeps it to himself, because he wants to be seen as a man.. 

Jaehwan sometimes forgets that Guanlin is only 17 years old, the way he acts and looks is so mature, but sometimes those rare moments, he actually looks like an aegi. Jaehwan decided that he should knock on the door to check on Guanlin.  

***Knock Knock***

He got no reply.

He opened the door quietly, the sight made Jaehwan sad, Guanlin was curled up into a ball on the bathroom floor, while he hugging the dear life out of his stuff animal. Jaehwan thinks the stuff animal is the only source of comfort that Guanlin relies on, Jaehwan wanted to change that. 

"Oh Guanlin.. are you alright.." He walked towards Guanlin, crouched down and pulled him into his embrace, while caressing his head. Guanlin was shocked that someone managed to hear him crying. He never expected anyone to be comforting him. 

"*sniffle* I-I'm o-okay *sniffle* hyung.. s-sorry.." Guanlin tried to back away but Jaehwan held on tight. 

"Why are you sorry? Guanlin ah.." Guanlin tried to hold back his sobs, but was failing quite miserably.  

"Because *sniffle* woke.. y-you *hic* up..." Jaehwan realized that Guanlin felt bad for waking him up, he felt guilty that Guanlin feels bad for waking him up, but really he didn't. 

"You didn't wake me up Guanlin ah~ I woke up because I wanted to roam around the dorms to check if anybody is okay, then I noticed your bed was empty so I went searching for you. I heard sobs coming out of the bathroom and I knew you needed comforting." He soothed the boy, Guanlin started to cry even more. 

"I-I had *hic* n-nightmare.. *sniffle* all of you hate me! *hic*" Jaehwan eyes widened, 'is this Guanlin's fear.. not being accepted..' Jaehwan almost allowed a tear to slip down his face. 

"There's no way we can hate our maknae~ we all love you Guanlin, don't ever think that okay?" He felt Guanlin nodded, "you can always ask me to comfort you whenever you're ever feeling sad." Guanlin sniffled and slowly back away to look at Jaehwan. 

"Thank you hyung... I'm sorry for ruining your shirt.." Jaehwan chuckled, "it's fine Guanlin ah~" Guanlin hugged the dear life out of Jaehwan, and they stayed like that for 20 minutes until Jaehwan decided it was time to go back to sleep. 

"Alright, it's time to go back to sleep."He pulled Guanlin up and dragged him towards their room. Guanlin held Jaehwan's hand and smiled.

"Thank you hyung.. *sniffle*" Jaehwan smiled. 

"Anything for you maknae~" 

\----------- 

After the incident, Guanlin would always stick around Jaehwan, the members started to get annoyed that their maknae would rather be with Jaehwan over them.

"Yah why does Guanlinnie always stays around you." Jihoon pouted. 

Everyone nodded in agreement, Jaehwan smirked, "because I'm his favourite~" 

He felt a pillow throwned at his head. The members began to argue with Jaehwan and each other over who's Guanlin's favourite, while Guanlin watched them in amusement arguing over who he likes the best. 

"Guanlin ah~ who do you like the best?" Guanlin glanced at Jaehwan and then looked back at everyone. 

He grinned, "it's a secret~"

 


	11. Get up or I'll Tickle You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: If Guanlin doesn't wake up then Jihoon has no choice but to tickle him.
> 
> Ships: PanWink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not uploading fast enough >-< I've been pretty busy and I apologize if this oneshot is sloppy, it was pretty rushed haha.. I will try to make a oneshot better than this. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy it.   
> Peace~

Everyone was awake but only Guanlin was still asleep, "I'm going to go wake up Guanlin." Jihoon stood up from the couch and stretched. Everyone looked up instantly when they heard the maknae's name. 

"Excuse me? what did you say?" Jisung asked, while looking down at his newspaper. "I said I'm going to wake up Guanlin." Jisung gave Jihoon a glare. "alright, but if I hear any weird noises coming from Guanlin's room I'm coming up instantly." Jihoon nodded. 

He walked towards Guanlin's room and opened the door slowly and peeked in, Guanlin was sleeping peacefully on his bed, looking like a baby with the light shining through the window pointing towards him. 

Jihoon was mesmerized by the sight, he walked up towards Guanlin's bed and gently woke him up by caressing his hair, "Guanlin ah~ it's time to wake up." Guanlin groaned and buried himself into his blanket.

The sight was so cute, Jihoon chuckled softly, "i'll tickle you." He still got no reply back. Jihoon crawled into Guanlin's bed and lift the blanket off of him. Guanlin gasped, Jihoon began to tickle Guanlin from his sides. 

" _*Dolphin sounds*_ ahahahaaaha H-HYUNG KA STOP!" 

Jihoon giggled, whenever Guanlin was making his dolphin sound Jihoon couldn't help but laugh. Guanlin was so adorable. 

"Hmm? What would you do for me to make me stop?" Jihoon grinned. 

"aah haha a-anything!" Jihoon wanted to tease him even more. 

"What's that? I couldn't hear you?" 

"ahahahh ANYTHING NOW STOP! HAH " Guanlin was having difficulty in breathing. 

Jihoon stopped instantly, and observed Guanlin's condition. Honestly if only Jihoon didn't have such a dirty mind. 

"Anything huh? how daring of you Guanlin." Guanlin didn't realized what he got himself into because he was breathing desperately. 

"Aniii hyunggg that was so unfair!!!" Guanlin breathed in and out.

Jihoon chuckled, "well you have to do anything I say for today okay? Guanlin pouted, "fine.." Jihoon smiled warmly and pulled Guanlin into his embrace. 

"Cuddle with me then." Guanlin thought Jihoon would've done something worse.

 Do I have to.." He whined. Jihoon smirked and leaned in closer to Guanlin's face, "unless you want to give me a peck on the lips." he whispered. Guanlin squealed and quickly embraced Jihoon, burying himself into Jihoon's chest.

Jihoon chuckled, he leaned in and peck a kiss on Guanlin's forehead.

He whispered into his ear. 

"...." 

Guanlin face became flushed, and quickly turned away. 

'Cute~' Jihoon thought and embraced Guanlin even tighter. 

\----------- 

"It's too quiet upstairs, and my instincts are tingling, I swear if Jihoon touch my baby Guanlin I will cut him up into pieces and feed him to the dogs." Jisung threatened. 

"I thought you would only check on them if they make noises." Daehwi rolled his eyes. 

"Yah, don't roll your eyes on me Daehwi. I'll be right back."  

He stood up and quickly walked upstairs, while everyone decided to stay behind. 

After 5 minutes. 

"JIHOON GET OFF OF MY CHILD, YOU'RE TAINTING HIM WITH YOUR TOUCHES!" 

 


	12. You caught my attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: First day of school for Guanlin and he's already getting hit on. 
> 
> Ships: PanHwang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;-; I'm sorry for uploading late again, I've been very busy with life. Also to the people who are requesting ideas, I apologize for not being able to do them yet, I just haven't got the feeling to write them (if you understand what I mean hahah.) Like I want to write them, but I just can't put my mind into them, but I will write them, don't chu worry mah childrens. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this oneshot~

This is the first day of school for Guanlin, and to be honest, he was nervous. He walked through the hallways trying to find his classroom, as he was waking, he was so distracted with his thoughts, he accidentally bumped into someone. 

He squealed and was about to fall backwards, he close his eyes and embraced for the fall, suddenly, he felt an arm wrapped around his waist. He opened his eyes and became flustered having a handsome stranger so close to his face. 

"I-I'm so s-s-sorry! I w-wasn't watching w-where I was g-going.." He tried to get out of the person's embrace, but they held him tightly. He heard a chuckle, "it's fine, what's your name cutie?" Guanlin was taken back. 

"L-Lai Guanlin... I just transferred here, I am a first year and I'm trying to find 219 room.. c-could you help me find the classroom p-please." He tried to avoid eye contact with the man.  

"*Chuckle* so sweet~" Guanlin blushed, 'did he call me sweet..?' he thought. 

"Umm can you let me go..?" They smirked, "why should I cutie?" Guanlin squawked, "b-because!" They laughed, "I'm Hwang Minhyun, I am the student council president, I am your senior." 

"U-uh I'm so sorry for bumping into you M-Minhyun sunbaenim!" He got out of Minhyun embrace and bowed. 

"It's fine, now, let me lead you to your class." He grabbed Guanlin's wrist and dragged him to his classroom. Minhyun's grip was tight around Guanlin's wrist, it started to hurt, but he decided to stay quiet, not wanting to anger his sunbaenim. 

Minhyun suddenly heard a whimper, "what's wrong Guanlin? Am I squeezing your wrist too tight? Aw I'm sorry, you should've told me, I won't get mad." Minhyun loosen his grip. Guanlin nodded and continued to follow Minhyun.

 ***Knock knock knock***  

"Come in!" Minhyun opened the door, "sorry for interrupting your class Ms.Kim, I came in to bring in a new student." She smiled, "ahh our new student has arrived, it is alright my dear, now you better head to your own class." Minhyun bowed slightly, but before he released Guanlin he whispered into his ear, "I'll see you again, cutie~" 

Guanlin shivered. 

Once Minhyun left, the class were mesmerized by Guanlin's visual. 

"Wow! he's so cute~" 

"He's so tall.." 

"Look at his white skin!" 

Guanlin blushed at everyone's outburst. 

"Quiet down!!!" Everyone in the class stayed silent after the teacher shouted. "Now, how about you introduce yourself sweetie." Guanlin introduced himself in front of the class and was told to sit by the window. 

Guanlin sat by the window and was about to listen to the teacher, however, someone decided to interrupt him. 

"Hey, I'm Daehwi." He gave a gentle smile towards Guanlin. Guanlin faintly smiled towards Daehwi, "it's nice to meet you Daehwi." Daehwi chuckle, "your Korean is very good Guanlin, I wish I knew a second language," he pouted. 

Guanlin giggled, "I can teach you some Chinese, if you help me with Korean." Daehwi nodded enthusiastically, "yes yes!" 

Guanlin felt happy that he managed to make a friend on his first day of school, hopefully nothing bad happens to him today. 

\------------- 

"Guanlin, lets go eat lunch together!" 

Guanlin nodded, he got up from his seat and went out of the hallways, but as he was walking out of the door, someone blocked his view. 

"Hello cutie, ready to have lunch with me?" Guanlin eyes widen, "b..but, I'm having lunch with Daehwi." Guanlin trembled, he swore he saw a glint in Minhyun's eyes. 

"Are you disobeying your sunbaenim?" Guanlin shook his head instantly, "n-no I'm sorry, p-please forgive me.." Something about Minhyun made Guanlin scared. 

Minhyun smiled, "well then, lets go." He pulled Guanlin away from Daehwi, Guanlin took a quick glance towards Daehwi and sent him an apology look. Daehwi was worried for Guanlin but understood that he shouldn't get himself involved with Minhyun. 

'Poor Guanlin.. I wonder what Minhyun sunbaenim will do to him.." 

\----------- 

Guanlin and Minhyun were having lunch together under a tree. 

Guanlin avoided eye contact with Minhyun, hoping that he would let Guanlin go. 

"Uhm.. Minhyun sunbaenim.." Minhyun snorted, "call me hyung cutie." Guanlin blushed, "Minhyun h-hyung.. why did you drag me out here to have lunch with a freshie like me?" He was curious. 

He took a slight glance at him, it looks like Minhyun was thinking, "hmm, well, you caught my attention." Guanlin was bewildered, "eh?" He tilted his head. 

Minhyun couldn't help but laugh out, "how could I have caught your attention?" Guanlin asked. 

"Well, you look very appealing~ for a boy you're very pretty; long eyelashes, cherry lips, smooth pale skin, and your personality is cute." Guanlin gasped, 'd-did Minhyun hyung c-compliment me!?' He thought, or so he thought. 

"Hahah why yes I did Guanlin ah~" Guanlin squealed, he can't believe he said that out loud. 

"Why don't you be my boyfriend?~" Guanlin frowned, "No hyung, in order to date me you have to ask me out on 3 dates and then let me think about it." Minhyun smirked, "playing hard to get? I like it. Fine, then would you allow me to take you on a date?" 

Guanlin thought about it, "okay, but you're paying on the first date." Guanlin gave a cheerful grin towards Minhyun. 

Minhyun chuckled, "so cute~" He leaned in and peck a kiss on Guanlin's forehead. "H-H-Hyung! you can't give me kisses yet!" Minhyun laughed, he stood up and lend a hand towards Guanlin to help him stand up. 

"Well we better head to our next class, also give me your phone." Guanlin handed Minhyun his phone, he added his phone number in Guanlin's phone and added Guanlin's phone number into his. 

"I'll text you, see you later darling~" He walked away, leaving a flustered Guanlin. 

"W-what just happen..?"

 


	13. You only belong to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Guanlin belonged to Woojin only, no one else. 
> 
> Ships: PanJin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly guys, are anyone of you trying to balance school and work, because I am ;-; 
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy and hopefully I didn't do terrible ;-;

As Guanlin was heading for lunch in the cafeteria, he saw Woojin surrounded by girls.   
  
It made Guanlin's heart clenched, he felt upset seeing his crush being touched by girls, not only that but he was flirting with them.    
  
Guanlin sighed, he went to an empty table and decided to eat by himself, while reading a book and listening to music. 

"Hah, look at that brat sitting by himself." One of the girls said. 

Everyone laughed, including Woojin. Guanlin's heart shattered. 

Guanlin rolled his eyes and ignored them.   
  
While Guanlin was in deep reading, he was startled when someone, decided to sit in front of him.  
  
"Guanlin! why are you sitting by yourself?" He looked up and saw his cousin, Renjun. Guanlin smiled brightly, "Renjun ge! what are you doing here?"  

Renjun scratched the back of his head, "well I transferred here and I thought I would surprise you." 

Guanlin squealed, "Renjun ge, I'm so glad you transferred here." He grabbed Renjun's hands. 

Renjun smiled fondly, "well tomorrow I can introduce you to some of my friends that transferred with me if you want?" 

Guanlin becane flustered and looked down, "i-is it okay.. i don't want to intrude.." Renjun laughed. 

"It's fine Guanlin, now, how have you been?  


\----------------------- 

Woojin was quietly sneaking glances towards Guanlin, everything about Guanlin was so beautiful. 

His face, his body, and his personality, everything was just beautiful. 

And all of it was for Woojin and only him. 

You must be wondering why Woojin joins in teasing Guanlin, well the only reason is because he doesn't want anyone physically hurting his Guanlin because of their jealousy for him. 

Suddenly, Woojin saw some random person sitting with Guanlin, he felt angry. 

'Who the hell is that person and why is he talking to my Guanlin!?' he thought. 

He observed more often, making sure that person doesn't do anything to his Guanlin. 

"Woojin oppa~ what are you looking at!? pay attention to me." She grabbed Woojin's arm and rubbed her chest on his arm. 

Woojin felt so disgusted by the fact that she was rubbing against his arm, he tried not to show a disgusted face but it was really hard. 

Woojin decided to ignore her and went back to looking at Guanlin, his eyes widen slightly. 

That random boy was making his Guanlin smile, **his Guanlin.**

He quietly growled, making sure no one heard, but how dare that boy make his Guanlin smile. 

That smile was only for Woojin and he hates sharing things, especially sharing Guanlin. 

Before he could observe anymore, the bell rang. 

"Come on oppa~ let's head to class." Woojin was dragged by his female fan, reluctantly. He took on final glance towards Guanlin and deepen his frown. 

The two of them were hugging. 

Woojin smirked, maybe it was time to show Guanlin who he belonged to. 

\----------------- 

It was time to head home, and Guanlin was feeling great. 

He and Renjun ge had a great time together and tomorrow Renjun is going to introduce his friends to Guanlin.

Guanlin was so excited, as he was walking home he suddenly felt a grasp on his wrist and was tugged into an alleyway. 

He felt his back hit against the wall and groaned in pain, he slowly regained his vision, he gasped in shock. 

Woojin was right in front of him, holding down Guanin. 

"H-hyung!? What are you doing!?!? Let me go!" Guanlin tried to thrash but Woojin was stronger than he expected. 

"Who was that guy you were with at lunch?" Guanlin frowned, 'was he talking about Renjun ge?' 

"Why do you want to know? It's not any of your business sunbaenim." Woojin eyes darkened, scaring Guanlin. 

He leaned in closer, close enough that their lips were almost touching. "Who is he?" 

Guanlin gulped. 

"Huang Renjun.. He's my cousin.." Woojin sighed in relief, so he was jealous over nothing. 

Still, he had to show Guanlin who he belonged to. 

He leaned in and kissed Guanlin. Guanlin eyes widen, his crush was kissing him. 

_Kissing him._

Guanlin didn't know whether to be happy or surprised. He decided to not think about it and closed his eyes, he slowly kissed Woojin back. (omg I'm not good with kiss scenes they make me shy x0x) 

Woojin grabbed the back of Guanlin's neck and pushed his tongue in, Guanlin gasped and grabbed Woojin's uniform, trying to move in sync with Woojin's experienced tongue. (OMG I CAN'T GO INTO DETAILS I'M SORRY GUYS I NEVER WROTE THESE KINDS OF THINGS ;-; I NEED FLUFFYNESS) 

Woojin leaned back and observed Guanlin's face, Guanlin's face was flushed and was trying to catch his breath. 

Woojin smiled, and quickly bit Guanlin's neck, making sure to leave a mark, his mark.

Guanlin shrieked in pain, and grab his neck after Woojin released. 

"H-Hyung! why did you do that!?" Woojin smirked. 

"Because you're mine." Guanlin frowned, "But we're not going out." Woojin smiled. 

"Well, would you like to be my boyfriend Guanlin?" Guanlin stayed silent, Woojin felt anxious. 

"Take me on a date and i'll be your boyfriend." Guanlin pouted and crossed his arm. 

Woojin chuckle, 'cute and fiesty, I like it.' he thought. 

\--------------------- 

Guanlin was tired, he finally got home and decided to take a shower. 

He went in front of the mirror and was shocked at the sight. 

His neck had a huge red bite mark.

Guanlin felt like bursting. 

1 

2 

3 

"PARK WOOJIN!!!" 

 


	14. I warned you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: "I warned you didn't I? Don't touch our maknae." 
> 
> Ships: Wanna One x Guanlin

The Wanna One members were currently taking their photos. 

Guanlin was sitting down on a chair, watching the members take their photos, while he waits for his turn. 

"Guanlin ah, it's your turn," his manager called, Guanlin nodded and walked towards the photographer for instructions, once Guanlin was in front of the photograper he looked at Guanlin up and down and smirked. 

"For a boy you're very pretty," the photographer said while he licks his lips. Poor Guanlin was oblivious and thought the man had complimented him in an innocent way, he smiled and thanked the man. The photographer grinned at Guanlin's obliviousness and slightly rubbed Guanlin's back gently. 

The photographer thought he could get away with harassing Guanlin, he slowly moved his hand lower, towards Guanlin's ass. However, a rough grip caught his wrist. The man looked up and saw two Wanna One members giving him a smile. 

It might look like a normal smile for those who don't understand what was going on, but for those that did could feel the scary aura's emitting from the two members. "Come on Guanlin, let's go, it's time for you to pose." Sungwoon said while patting Guanlin's head. 

Guanlin nodded and followed Sungwoon, leaving the photographer and Jisung behind. Jisung and Sungwoon weren't the only ones who saw the scene and were livid by it, all the Wanna One members frowned seeing the man taking advantage of their Guanlin.

 _Their Guanlin_.  

They all saw red when he was close to touch him. It was a good thing Jisung and Sungwoon took initiative, the members would have done something terrible.

Jisung smiled politely, "please keep your filthy hands away from our maknae, and if I see you doing it again, well... I wouldn't test it." He whispered. He released the man's wrist and walked away, the photographer looked at Jisung and rolled his eyes. 

'What could a kid like him do to me?" 

He didn't know what consequences he was getting himself into. 

After the threat, the man began to take photos of Guanlin. 

"Smile for me sweetheart," he grinned, Guanlin obeyed obediently and smiled towards the camera, "beautiful." He licked his lips and thought of what he would do to Guanlin after the photo shoots. 

Although, the Wanna One members wouldn't allow him to do that, all of them were watching the man's movements, making sure he wasn't going to do anything suspicious towards their maknae.

They all glared at him, not caring if they were ruining their images. 

"Sweetheart, come look at the photos." The man beckoned Guanlin over, Guanlin stood next to the sitting man and admired his own photos, "wow uncle, you're very good at taking photos," he said, not taking a glance towards him. 

The man cackled, "of course I am darling." He laid his hand on Guanlin's bottom, gently rubbing it in circles. 'Soft,' the man thought, Guanlin was taken back by the action and quickly backed away from him.  

Guanlin smiled uncomfortably and politely bowed, "thank you so much for taking my photos, I have to go to the washroom." Guanlin excused himself and left. The man smirked, 'what a perfect opportunity,' the man decided to follow Guanlin to the washroom.

Guanlin was a little shaken up, he never expected an older man would touch him on his bottom. 'Maybe it was on accident..?' He thought.  As Guanlin was making his way to the washroom, his wrist was grabbed and pulled into the washroom. 

He was suddenly pushed against the wall and had his wrist held beside his hand, "heheh, I have you all to myself now." Guanlin was terrified, he shouted and struggled in the man's grip, he managed to free one of his wrist and punched the man in the face. 

After that, he tried to make a run for it but was pushed onto the ground, "Think you can get away from me brat?" the man grinned. (I really want to kick his ass) 

The man began to unbutton Guanlin's shirt. Guanlin screamed, praying that someone will save him. 

 ***SLAM***  

The door slammed open, revealing all of the Wanna One members, "GUANLIN ARE YOU OKAY? WE HEARD YOU SCRE-" Daehwi stopped, he was shocked by the scene in front of him. 

A crying Guanlin, held down and stripped by the photographer. 

Daehwi was seeing red, but he wasn't the only one. Jisung spoke up, "someone... take care of our Guanlinnie." He said in a serious tone. He walked up towards the photographer and kicked him off. 

Half of the Wanna One members ran to Guanlin to comfort him, and the other half went to help Jisung. "Come on Guanlin, lets get out of here." Jinyoung said in a gentle voice. Guanlin sniffled and nodded. 

He stood up and held onto Jinyoung tightly, not wanting to even turn around and look at the man who almost violated him. 

Once Guanlin made it out, half of the members were glowering at the photographer. The man paled and was about to make a run for it, but was blocked by none other than Jisung.

Jisung smiled, "I warned you didn't I? **Don't touch our maknae.** " He scowled at the end of the sentence, the man was held down by two of the Wanna One members, Minhyun and Jihoon. Seongwoo, Daniel and Jisung surrounded him.

Daniel crouched near him first and smirked, "he's ours, no one else." 

The man should've heeded their warning. 

**................**

Minhyun , Seongwoo, Daniel, Jihoon, and Jisung finally made it back to the dorms, they would've continued to torture the man if their manager hadn't stopped them. Although he promised them that the asshole would get the punishment he deserved. 

They opened the door and saw the rest of the Wanna One members, except Guanlin, in the living room. 

"Where's Guanlin?" Minhyun glanced around the room, "he's currently sleeping." Sungwoon crossed his arms, "so what happened to that bastard?" he asked. Jihoon snorted, he walked towards a couch and sat between Sungwoon and Jaehwan.

"We taught him a lesson for touching our baby, I would've continued if our manager hadn't stopped us." Jihoon scowled. "No, it was a good thing he stopped us, I wouldn't know what I would have done if he hadn't stop me.." Seongwoo calmly said. Despite being calm, he clench his fists tightly to show his anger. 

"So how is Guanlin?" Minhyun asked, frowning. "He was bawling his eyes out, but luckly we managed to calm him down." Jaehwan solemnly said. 

Everyone sighed in relief and sadness. 

"We have to watch him even more carefully." Jisung stared at the members with a serious face. Usually Jisung isn't really serious, but when he is, he means business. 

They all nodded. 

"Good, they shouldn't touch what's ours." 

 **..............**  

Guanlin was secretly hiding, listening to his members plans. 

He blushed, but had a tiny smile on his face. 

Today wasn't a good day for Guanlin, but after hearing that all his members love him makes him happy. 

"I'm glad that I'm well-loved." He whispered and giggled to himself quietly.  

 


	15. Can you fall for a stranger like me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Guanlin encountered a stranger, who strangely was comforting him.
> 
> Pairs: Will be revealed throughout the story~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back? (Seventeen)  
> Excited for another Guanlin shipping fic? Yes? No? Disappointed that I posted this after Wanna One's disbandment? I would be too.  
> I know I missed a lot of chances to post like Guanlin's bday, Christmas, and before Wanna One's disbandment, but i've been busy.  
> Busy with life, I know it's the weakest excuse you ever heard, but that's the only thing I have.  
> I'm so sorry for not posting in a while, I hope you can forgive me. I'm sorry for not answering comments nor am I doing requests, it's just, you know life? 
> 
> But anyways I hope you enjoy this! If it's bad i'm sorry, but if it's good then I'm glad you enjoyed ^^ 
> 
> Peace!

I waited for my boyfriend to come back home, it's 8:00pm and i'm still waiting, this isn't the first time that has happen.

***Bzzz bzzz***

I looked at my phone.

_Sorry, I won't be home tonight, I am very busy with work, don't worry about me. Love you <3_

I sighed, 'why is he so busy...? is it.. no, don't go jumping to conclusion yet,' I thought to myself. I felt like I needed some fresh air, so I dressed up, grabbed my jacket and went out.

I didn't know where I was going, but I dragged my feet to the convenient store, I observed the store to look for a snack, I felt kind of pitiful. I went to the freezer, opened it and was about to grab my favourite ice cream, matcha flavoured popsicle, as I was about to grab it, a hand touched mine.

I immediately wretched my hand away, "I-I'm sorry about that," I stuttered, I was stunned by the person visuals, sharp features and soft skin, slightly shorter than me, but body was a bit well-built, probably more than mine. The best part was his gentle smile. He could be a kpop idol if he wanted to.

"It's fine, it's fine, no need to apologize," his voice was filled with warmth, it soothed me. I blushed, 'I shouldn't feel like this, I have a boyfriend!' I thought. "Uh, you can pick first.." I looked down at the ground, not wanting to make things even more awkward than it needs to be. I heard movements, expecting that he took the ice cream and left. I did not expect to see a hand holding a popsicle to appear in front of my vision.

I looked up and was face to face with the handsome person, "here, you look upset, come, i'll pay!" He said with enthusiasm, my eyes widen, "n-no I can't, it's fine." He pouted, "it's fine, come on," he grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the check out counter.

I was a little bewildered, I'm not going to lie, a stranger who is suddenly being so nice to me?

As he paid for both our ice cream, he continued to drag me outside the convenient store to sit out in the cool air, "why did you drag me out here?" I asked in curiosity. He smiled, "well, it's better to talk to a stranger right? I mean we both don't know each other, so why not share your feelings, I won't judge you." He said, while smiling.

I chuckled softly, "you're weird, you know that right?" He was making me feel a bit better, he grinned, "that's my secondary name yeah know," he winked. I couldn't help but giggled, after that I became quiet.

"Well... lately I have been having issues with my boyfriend..." I looked at him to see if he gave any reaction, none, just stared at me, waiting for me to continue on. "I don't know what's up, but he's been coming home late more often than usually. He texts me saying that he's too busy with work..." I sucked on my popsicle to stop it from melting and to stop myself from tearing up.

"So, you feel like he's doing something you might not like, but you don't want to go accusing him without evidence." The guy said, filled with a tone of sympathetic. I nodded, "i'm trying to be understanding, but it's really hard not to feel... cheated on? if that's the word I'm supposed to use?" I said with anxiety.

I avoided eye contact, but I can feel the gaze of the man, boring into the side of my head, "I can't tell you whether what you're thinking is right or wrong, but I can always meet you here to comfort you and listen to your feelings." he said softly.

'He's so kind...' I thought.

"Here, i'll give you my number," he slipped out his phone, "ah, i-is it okay to a stranger like me your phone number?" I was shocked by this handsome guy just randomly giving away his phone number to me. "Why not? i'm only a random person you can talk to." He put his phone number into my contact.

I thanked him, "no problem, how about I tell you some funny stories I have." I smiled and began to listen to his stories.

We talked for an hour, although we did not share any information about ourselves, we had an interesting conversation about other things. However, it was time to part ways.  
I felt a bit disappointed.

"Text me whenever you feel upset." He grinned. "I best be going now, nice to meet you." He left me feeling better, I guess sharing my feelings made me feel good, rather than keeping it in as usual. I walked back home with a half warmed heart.

I got home, took a shower, brushed my teeth and blow dried my hair and went to bed.

My thoughts were filled up with the image of the stranger, "aishhh, Guanlin stop! you have a boyfriend... that is neglecting you..." I said to no one. I slowly drift off to sleep.

  
I woke up in the middle of the night, by the sound of the door slamming, I immediately check the clock to see it was 3:00am. I got out of bed and quickly went downstairs,  
to see my boyfriend taking off his tie, "sweetie, why are you still awake?" He looked calm, but really I can see a slight surprised expression.

"I just woke up, honey, are you hungry?" Although I was tired, I still have to check up on my beloved. "No I already ate, go back to sleep," he walked up to me and pulled me into a hug. I snuggled into his neck, I felt my heart sunken.

'Perfume...?' I thought.

We pulled away, "i'll go take a shower, go back to sleep love." He pecked a kiss on my cheek and walked away. Leaving trail of perfume. 'Maybe he was working with a female co-worker..." I walked up to our bedroom and went to bed, not bothering to wait for my boyfriend, I went back to sleep.

  
_*RiNG rINg*_

I groaned as I slowly sat up, I checked the time.

11:00am

I groaned, I looked to my left, only to see it empty again, I checked my phone.

_Went to work early. Didn't want to wake you up, will be back soon. [Insert blowing a kiss emoji] XOXO_

I frowned, 'at least you could have greeted me goodbye..' I thought. I got up and went to do my morning routine, today I had work. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you what I do for a living and what my husband does, I am a photographer and my boyfriend is a wealthy business man, I guess you could understand why he's busy.

Today, I am scheduled to take pictures of Lunar entertainment family, yes they are very famous artists, but I've tooked plenty of pictures of famous people, if you want me to fanboy, then you better be Big Bang Gdragon, in order for me to squeal.

I went to work and saw some of my co-workers, the make up crew, the lighting crew, and the editor crew. I made sure to greet everyone, "looks like boss made you the photographer for the idols, lucky much." My best friend, Daehwi, whined.

I rolled my eyes, "you get to touch them, since you're in the make up crew," he smacked my shoulder, "what's that supposed to mean!? are you calling me a pervert you butt!" I smirked, "maybe~" He growled.

"You're lucky you're my friend, or you'll be getting more than a beating from me," I chuckled, "yes sir~"

"Everybody get in place!" Our boss shouted, Daehwi and I nodded farewell and separate ways, I walked towards my camera to check if it works, "Guanlin!" I turned around to see my boss, he was next to someone famaliar.

My heart raced immediately, it was the guy I met last night...

"Guanlin, this is _Yoo Seonho_ , the Ceo of Lunar Entertainment (SHUSH DON'T JUDGE MEH), Seonho, this is Guanlin, one of my most trusted photographers." I was took shock  
today anything, he was a Ceo all along and I didn't know. He was so good looking in a suit and tie.

Seonho chuckled, "it's a pleasure to meet you, Guanlin." The way he says my name makes me shiver, "it's a pleasure to meet you..." I avoided eye contact, but I made sure to shake his hand to avoid any suspicion from my boss. He held my hand quite tightly, oh gosh, please release my hand quickly.

He released my hand instantly, I breathe out a sigh of relief quietly, "Guanlin will be taking your photos today, so if you have any questions just ask him," my boss said and went away, leaving the 2 of us behind.

The atmosphere was awkward again, so I tried to move away, but felt a hand grip around my wrist, "where are you going? you haven't even greeted me yet." He frowned. I scratched the back of my head, "it's a little awkward to talk to you, I mean, I didn't know you were a Ceo." I said honestly.

He chuckled, "I didn't know you were going to be our photographer, so that makes us even." he snickered. "So, how's your boyfriend?" he asked, I shrugged, "good, I guess..." He furrowed his eyebrow, "you're lying." I sighed, "well now is not the time to discuss about my life now is it?" As he was about to say something.

"All right, let's get started!" I immediately walked to my station, leaving Seonho behind.

  
During the photoshoot, I had to make sure the quality of the photo was good and the idols poses. _Yoo Seonho_ was in the middle since he was the Ceo, to be honest, he was really good looking, but not as good looking as my boyfriend~

"Okay, done." I said out loud, everyone thanked each other for their hard work, I checked my time.

3:00pm

It's been 4 hours huh, well looks like work is over, I better go ask Daehwi if he wants to go hang out today, I looked around for Daehwi and immediately found him in the make up room, "ah, how was taking photos?" Daehwi asked.

"All right, uhm can we hang out today?" I asked, Daehwi smirked, "you're going to have to pay me," I sighed in relief, I was glad that my best friend and I get to work close with each other, "fine, i'll buy us lunch." Daehwi squealed, "deal, just let me clean up." I nodded and went out of the room to wait.

"Guanlin," I turned around and saw Seonho walking up to me, "I just wanted to thank you for taking our photos, i'm sure it will come out great," I raised my eyebrows in amusement, "oh? how do you know that?" He walked up to whisper into my ears, "because it's you." His breathed tickled my ears.

"Uhm, am I interrupting something?" Our head turned towards Daehwi, who was staring at us with amusement. "No, nothing, goodbye Seonho," I speed walk to Daehwi and  
grabbed his arm, "let's go." I muttered.

We walked out of the building and went to a small restaurant, "sp, did you and hyung break up or something?" Daehwi asked, I looked down at my food, solemnly, "no... plus I have no relationship with that guy," Daehwi furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "really? you guys looked really close." I thought about his words, constantly repeating in my head.

I decided to tell Daehwi everything that happened.

"Guanlin, what did the perfume smell like?" He asked, while giving me a concerned look. "It was kind of rich, the scent of red wine was also in it." Daehwi frowned, "Guanlin, I be more firm with your boyfriend if I were you, have you guys been having talks and all?" Now that I realize it, no we haven't.

"No... we haven't.." Daehwi sighed, "well maybe it's time you guys do, you don't want to go accusing him without evidence you know," I nodded, "yeah... thank you for being here with me Daehwi," Daehwi giggled, "well duh, I am your best friend." I smiled.

Daehwi and I stayed in the restaurant, chatting for about 2 hours, "excuse me sir," I looked up to see a waiter holding a piece of matcha flavoured cake, "a man name Seonho happen to come by and offer you a cake, unfortunately he already left." I was taken back, "he was here? why?" I asked.

"I do not know the full reason, but I think he bought drinks for a lot of people, he looks like a very kind person sir, I best be off, enjoy~" The waiter left, leaving a stunned Daehwi and I. "Guanlin, he's whipped for you, but you have a boyfriend." I frowned, "I know... he knows I have a boyfriend, so why is he acting like this?"

Daehwi gave a smile full of reassurance, "don't worry, i'm sure he gave it to you as a thanks for taking his photos." That was probably true.

"Daehwi, I miss him.." Daehwi gave a smile filled with pity, "I know you do dear..."

I began to eat the cake, after I finished, I bid Daehwi farewell and went home.

  
I opened the door, but was surprised to see another pair of unknown shoes, my heart was beating instantly. I slowly shut the door and walked into the house, slowly analyzing any changes. I don't see anything different, but my gut feels weird.

I walked up the stairs, my legs were quivering, but I forced myself.

I made it to my bedroom, it was so silent. Usually i'm so used to the silence, but this one makes me feel odd.

So I slammed the door opened, not prepared for the sight I was about to witness.

A woman was in the arms of my boyfriend, cuddling each other with less clothing, I took a step back from shockness.

"W-Woojin..."

His eyes widen, "Guanlin.. it's not-" I couldn't hear a thing, the voice that I used to love to hear, suddenly turn into resentment. "You're a piece of s**t!" I screamed. I glared at the couple and stormed off quickly, I couldn't bare to see the scene any longer.

"Guanlin wait!" I heard Woojin, following me, I ran even faster, I got out of the house and made a fast dash out of the neighbourhood, I didn't know where I was going, but as long as I am away from that household, that's all that matters.

I saw the convenient store and stopped, I began to cry."I-I guess *sniffle* it was bound to happen, I m-mean, we were *sniffle* drifting apart... s-so I can't blame him..." Tears slide down my face. It began to rain, but I didn't care. I stood in the rain, allowing it to consume me.

Until, I felt the rain stop pouring on me, "come on, it's cold." I took a glimpse to see who it was, no surprise, it was Seonho. "I'll take you to my place," he said with a soothing tone. He dragged me to his vehicle and had me sit in the front seat. Closed the door on me and went to the driver's seat.

Throughout the car drive it was silent, I mean could you blame me? I was an emotional wreck. My phone kept buzzing, but I ignored it.

He stopped the car and got out, I waited as he opened the door for me and pulled me out gently. I looked around and was surprised he lived in a small house, I expected him to own a large apartment or a mansion, but it was a small cozy looking house. I guess he lives humbly.

He opened the door to his house, "make yourself at home." He cheerfully said, I examine the inside. Warm was the word that first popped up in my mind, if you walked in a bit into the house, you could see an open clean kitchen right in the left corner, on the right was a living room, a typical looking room with its couch facing the tv. Then you have spiral stairs going up, which I believe is where the rooms and bathrooms are.

'*Achoo*" I sneezed, I felt like I was freezing through my bones. Suddenly, I felt a fabric thrown on top of my head, "you can go take a shower if you want, i'll lend  
you some of my clothes." I didn't reply back, but only nodded.

I followed him up the spiral stairs and was sent to the bathroom, "wait here, i'll go search for some clothes." He walked down the hallways, leaving me by myself, in my own mindset.

'Why did he do that? Am I not good enough...? Is it because I didn't give him enough love...?' All these thoughts were burning into my head.

'But aren't I doing the same? I'm with a man I don't know? isn't this considered cheating as well?' Ugh, I wanted to burst out in tears, but I should hold it in, I am a man.

I heard footsteps coming back, "here," he handed me his clothes, "i'll be in the kitchen, use your time well~" he snickered and walked away. "Ah, Seonho!" He stopped, "t-thank you.." I stammered.

He smiled immediately, "no problem~" he said, and walked away.

I went into the washroom, closed the door and sighed, "well, looks like I have a lot of thinking to do," I said to my pathetic self.

  
After showering, I went searching for Seonho, "Seonho," I said softly, he looked up from his tablet and gave me a warm expression, "hey, I made you some jasmine tea, sit down." He gestured. I obeyed him and sat down.

It was silent for 5 minutes, "I..." I thought I should say something since he did take care of me, even though he didn't have to, "I found my boyfriend lying in bed with someone else," I felt like something was stuck in my chest, while sharing that information. Seonho gave me a look full of sympathy, "i'm sorry to hear that Guanlin," I  shook my head in disagreement, "mmm, I guess it was bound to happen, I just wished he talked to me first.." I felt tears prickled in the corner of my eyes.

"Here," he offered me tissues, I gladly accepted.

"Just letting you know Guanlin, it's not your fault for what he did, you deserve so much better," his words melt my heart. Now I was really curious on why Seonho  decided to help me, "Seonho, why did you help me? Even though we're strangers?" I glanced at him to see an expression, it was interesting to see him in deep thoughts.

"Can I be honest?" He asked, I nodded, "use your words," he lectured. I scoffed, "yesssss," I whined, he chuckled, 'well, remember when we first bumped into each other?"

"Mhmm?" I muttered, 'so what's his point?' I thought.

"I know you have a boyfriend and all, but I couldn't help but fall for you a bit by sight, I know it's strange, but let me explain. Do you know how gorgeous looking you are? I know it's wrong to only like you for your looks, but can you blame me? You're beautiful in each and every way, but it was upsetting to see a cute person looking so upset, so I decided to cheer you up, even if I didn't know you, then I started to fall for you even more when we spoke to each other for an hour, I like the way  
you act and your accent was adorable. I know this is a lot of info to take in, but you are a gem Guanlin."

I was trying to process all the information, I didn't expect some random person to fall for me so suddenly, but I felt a sense of happiness in my heart that someone recognized me, "if I could have the chance Guanlin, I hoped to take you out on dates and get to know you more, but take your time, i'm not forcing you." He cupped my  
hands into his.

I thought about it, I really did, "can I have time to think about it?" I said.

He nodded, "of course, take your time," he whispered softly.

_*Bzzz bzzz*_

I looked down on my phone, checking to see if it was Woojin's message, but it was Daehwi's messages.

_Where are you? Woojin just called me to ask if you were with me._

I started to feel guilty for not calling Daehwi immediately.

"Who was that?" Seonho questioned, "it was Daehwi, he asked me where I am," Seonho snickered and laid his head on his hands, "you should tell him you're with a handsome  
guy, me~" I snarled, "what are you? a narcissistic?" He shrugged.

"Just text him what happened, you got all the time you need." He's right.

So I texted Daehwi all the info he needed, he kept asking me questions, wondering if I was all right and others about Woojin and Seonho, one question stood out to me  
the most.

Do you like him?

I honestly don't know... I felt like I should deal with the situation between Woojin and I, before I could even think about liking Seonho.

"Well, it's best to head to bed now, i'll take you to one of the guest rooms to borrow," he grabbed my hand and dragged my all the way to the bedroom, "this is the biggest guest room, goodnight Guanlin." He began to head to his room.

"Seonho," I grabbed the back of his shirt, "i'm sorry... i'm sorry for being a pain, you've helped me so much, I don't know how I could return the favour. Not only that, but i'm sorry for not being able to return the feelings back immediately," I spoke out.

We stayed silent for a while, probably for 10 minutes, I felt nervous, why isn't he saying anything?

What he did next surprised me.

I was pinned against the wall, "don't say sorry, I did it because I wanted to, not because you forced me or anything. If I didn't want to help you, then I would have ignored your existent. Plus, how could you return your feelings immediately to a stranger like me?" His words struck me like a lightning.

He backed away, "but if you really want to return a favour.." I waited for him, "no... first, talk it out with your boyfriend and then i'll say what favour you could do for me." He smiled. I gasped, "but.." He shook his head.

"Patience, now go to sleep you little butt," he flicked my forehead and left me behind.

I watched until he went into his bedroom, I blushed, "what was the point of pinning me against the wall?" I muttered.

I went into the room, closed the door and jumped onto the bed.

'I should probably go talk to Woojin tomorrow... Even if it hurts..' I thought. I slowly drift off to sleep.

  
Next day.

I thanked Seonho and quickly went home, I needed to talk to Woojin about our relationship.

Once I made it to my house I gulped, it felt odd being at my own home, I slowly walked up to the door, opened it and was revealed with silence again. I closed the door behind me, "Woojin!?" I shouted.

I heard footsteps speed walking towards the front, "Guanlin!" I really didn't want to look at my boyfriend, not because he's ugly or anything, oh no, he is just as attractive as Seonho, it's just he has permed black hair (because I think in business you can't have dyed hair), sharp features with darker fair skin, a very well-built body, despite being slightly shorter than me, and a snaggletooth if you could catch him smiling. Comparing Seonho and Woojin, I say he's more masculine.

I just couldn't look at him without feeling a bit of disappointment, "can we sit down..?" I said softly, he nodded, we both walked to the couch, "you don't have work today...?" I said solemnly, he sighed, "I called it off today, look Guanlin I..."

"No." I stated.

"Look, I understand that we were drifting apart and I get that you were falling out of love, but did you really have to cheat on me? why couldn't you have just told me you don't love me anymore?" I felt sad. 

"I do love you!" he shouted, "do? or did?" I said.

It went dead silent.

I sighed, "we should break up." I looked him straight in his eyes, he was taken back, "what...?" I bit my lips, "you heard me, i'll pack my bags and head out." I stood up and walked towards our bedroom, I felt a grip on my wrist, "Guanlin, i'm so so-" I ripped my wrist out of his grasp.

"If you're really sorry, you wouldn't have done it." I growled.

I speed walked to our bedroom, grabbing my suitcase and stuffing all my things in, I made sure to call Daehwi to come pick me up. Once I finished packing up, I headed downstairs and was about to leave the house, but before I left, "Woojin, good luck to you and your girlfriend!" I slammed the door and ran towards Daehwi's car, put everything in the back and hopped on.

"So, how was it?" Daehwi asked.

"A bit upset and a bit bitter, but I felt like I lift a whole weight off my chest, is that bad?" I gave a side glance towards him, he shrugged, "as long as you're feeling all right,  
that's all that matters to me." He said.

I realized that he was driving me to his place, but dropped me off at a restaurant, "uhmm Daehwi, what is this?" He turned towards me and gave a grin, "someone wants to see you. Go, i'll handle your suitcases and items." I looked at him with confusion, but obeyed him anyways.

I got out of the car and went into the restaurant, to be honest, I expected to see Seonho there, looking so well fashioned as always, "what is this?" I said, I sat down, I figured he reserved this table for us, he gave me a cheerful expression, "remembered when you asked what kind of favour you could do? go on a date with me."

 I raised my eyebrow, "you know I just got out of a break up, right?" He chuckled.

"I'm not asking you to be my boyfriend immediately Guanlin, i'm taking you out on multiple dates until I get you to like me," he smirked. I rolled my eyes, but smiled, "good luck trying to get me to fall for you," I grinned. I was touched by the efforts he was putting in.

"Is that a challenge?" He smirked.

I crossed my arms, "not really, I doubt it," I gave a cheeky grin, which probably annoyed him, "oh, you better be careful with your words cutie, just watch as you fall for me." I scoffed, "cocky much," I stated. 

"Not cocky, just confident." His comment made me snort.  

He reached out his hand and caressed my cheeks, "do you know how lovely you look right now," his expression was filled with fondness. I smacked his caressing hand "whatever, i'm hungry let's order," I grabbed the menu and covered my flustered face. 

I felt the menu ripped out of my grasp, "hey hey, don't cover your beautiful face," oh this bastard knew he was pushing my buttons. 

"Excuse me," our heads turned towards a waiter holding a tray full of desserts, and do you want to know what flavour it was? 

Matcha 

I stared at him in disbelief, "you know, just because I wanted matcha popsicle, doesn't mean i'm obsessed with it, I was only craving for it because I was sad." I shook my head. His expression was full of softness, "even if you're not, I am. Do you want to know why?" he asked. 

"I guess...?" I wasn't understanding where this was going. 'Matcha reminds me of the first time I met you. You know how matcha can be bitter or sweet right?" I nodded. "Well, it kinds of explains you," I tilt my head, confused I was. "Bittersweetness is your life, you went through bitterness because of your ex, but afterwards you started feeling a sense of sweetness after you released what was making you feel bitter. It kind of reminds me of yourself." To be honest, I sort of got it, but it still kind of confused me.  

But I still felt my heart beating fast, 'he really does know how to make a person's heart beat.' I thought. 

"Seonho... thank you." I gave him a fond smile. 

He smiled back and chuckled.

"anything for you~" 

 

 


End file.
